


To be the focus [Part 1]

by Fangirlmoon



Series: To build a home [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid Friendship, Drunk Aaron Hotchner, Hurt Derek Morgan, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Derek Morgan, Protective Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: The replicator installed cameras around their house and sends videos of it to the team.(They will me multiple parts which can all be found in this series)[This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). All the other stories in this series can be read independently.]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: To build a home [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

They are working an entirely different case or at least wanted to start when it happened. The tablets in their hands all turn into a black screen causing the most of them to try the on and off button but then a writing appeared in the middle of it. "The Morgan Reid show." 

"Garcia what is this?" Morgan asks trying again to turn it off.

"I don't know. It's not me."

"What is?" Spencer leans over to him reading the writing that turns into a one word headline "enjoy" and then the first video was shown. "That is our kitchen."

"We need to turn this off." Hotch states seeing Spencer in the video turned with his back to the camera. He is sitting at the dining table working on something on Morgan's notebook. "Garcia?"

"Sir I don't know what this is."

_"Well you know it's what it is."_ Morgan's voice sounds through the room out of their speaker and he walks into the frame into the kitchen. "It's a second camera." He realizes. "Right in our kitchen." Spencer was still sitting at the table, they can hear him stim by repeating words and sounds while Morgan is on the phone and walks back into the living room and the camera cuts ones again. "How many are there?"

_"How is Daniel doing?"_

"I am probably on the phone with Sarah." Morgan comments.

_"Oh I get that_ " The camera cuts back to Spencer. _"I wish too that sometimes I can just make him shut up. No noise in the house just quiet."_

Spencer's head snaps up looking at Morgan who immediately denies having said that.

"I think we all have a theory who did this but I need you two to be honest. Did this happen or is it manipulated?"

"It did." Morgan admits looking down in shame. "I said that on the phone and most likely in that moment but it was out of context."

The next Video starts and it is filmed from right over the TV capturing the couch. _"Just come here"_ Morgan begs holding his arms open. Reid is curled up on the other side, upset about something. _"It's okay. I am sorry I didn't read what the movie is about."_

"Garcia please turn this off." Morgan asks again.

"It's protected I don't have access to your tablets."

"Alright everyone notepad and pen he won't send this videos without a meaning write down what it could be." Hotch demands while the scene of Spencer crying and Morgan trying to get him calmed down plays out on their screens. "You two need to confirm that this happened, don't get upset with each other, that is what he wants." Spencer hesitates for a moment but then gets up from his chair and sits down in Morgan's lab his head against his shoulder and Morgan takes the tablet from the table holding it in his lab for Spencer to see. 

"It's gonna be okay. This is just a video playing on it nothing can happen." He tries calming Spencer down. This sure won't help his technophobia. 

"Are we all watching the same?" Alex asks.

"I assume. The sound fits." JJ remarks and gets up making her way around the table to check. "Yes we are all watching the same."

The third Video starts and it shows Morgan in the kitchen with a lady and shortly after everyone realizes what they are watching. "Guys-" 

"We won't look just tell us when this is over." The room is filled with giggles and a few moans coming out of the speaker while she is laying on her back on the kitchen table while he fucks her. Her red flower dress just pushed up enough to make it work, her underwear on the floor by her feet. 

"What about maybe not watching this at all?"

"Then he will go bigger with this he wants us to see this videos he won't stop till we did." Hotch understands that this is not a pleasant situation. "You two note down were the cameras are." Spencer immediately starts with the list holding his notebook in his lap next to the tablet. 

"Was that a real video?"

"Yes."

They don't have time to try and find the meaning of this before the fourth video starts and Spencer can feel Morgan pulling him closer when he appears in the video. He is laying in Morgan's bed, his stiff animal in his arms and Morgan steps into the frame and crouches down next to him. _"Pretty boy?"_ Gently he nudges the man's nose and then laughs when there is hardly an reaction. _"We have to go."_

_"We have to go."_

_"That's right, c'mon."_ Morgan knows what happens next. He watches himself carefully pulling Spencer's blanket off revealing bite marks on Spencer's arm. 

"The camera is in your plant. In the little duck." Spencer points out and Morgan taps on the notebook as a sign that he should write that down. 

_"What did you do?"_ The whole scene cuts between a camera from the corner of the ceiling and the one in the plant standing on the nightstand next to the bed. 

_"Felt good"_

_"Spencer this is not okay."_ JJ has to swallow at the sight of the bloody arm. 

_"Wanted it to stop."_

_"Not like this. Look at this you made yourself bleed."_

"I couldn't help it."

"You two don't need to justify yourselves. You can if you feel the need too but these are things that happened inside of your home which are none of our business." It was probably as uncomfortable for the rest as it was for them. They are close as a team but not like Morgan and Spencer are. 

_"Don't be mad."_

_"I am mad because I am worried. This is not okay."_

_"I couldn't stop it."_

_"Then you come to me."_

_"You weren't home."_ They watch Morgan get up and pull Spencer upright so he sits against the headboard and then sits down on the bed himself. 

_"I think we should call Dr. Hudson again."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I think she could help us with that and you have been doing stuff like this more often."_

_"No I don't."_

_"Kid, she is very nice and she helped you and us before."_

"Dr. Hudson is Spencer's therapist there was a time we went together to get help because I had my struggles with understanding what Spencer needs and what I can do to make living together more comfortably." Morgan explains he doesn't know why he ashamed by it. He shouldn't be.

_"No"_

_"We don't have to make a decision now but this can't keep happening."_

"The video was real." 

"Jesus how many are there?" Rossi asks as the fifth starts. 

_"Why are you crying?"_ Spencer is standing next to Morgan in the kitchen, their back is turned to the bulletin board that hangs in their kitchen that probably is containing a camera somewhere. 

_"Its nothing don't worry."_

_"You are crying really bad."_

_"It's okay. I am okay. I promise."_ Spencer reaches up and Morgan flinches away first but then let's Spencer wipe the tears of his face in the same way he does with him but it just makes him sob ones while he desperately tries to hold himself together while cooking dinner. 

_"What happened?"_

_"Nothing okay? I am okay."_

_"Is your mom okay?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Your siblings?"_

_"They are all fine."_ The camera cuts to them eating and Morgan breaking out in another sob. 

_"I don't know what to do."_ Spencer admits and then gets up from his seat walking around the table. _"Can I touch you?"_ A nod from Morgan and he places a hand in his neck and the other on his chest. _"I need you to take one big breath."_ Some of the team members recognize it as what Morgan does with Spencer when he gets upset about something. _"Can I do something?"_

_"No it's okay."_ Spencer leans over and grabs a stim toy from the counter placing it in Morgan's hand and looking back on that Morgan can feel a little bit pride tugging at his heart that Spencer handled it so well. 

_"You need your headphones?"_

_"No it's okay."_

_"Do you need your blanket?"_

_"No"_

_"Can you tell me what this is about?"_

_"I got a letter. From one of Carl's other victims this morning. It just has been a hard day I am sorry."_ Spencer steps closer hesitating with his action but then Morgan pulls him closer leaning his head against his stomach and starts crying all over again until the video ends.

"Real." He comments not looking at his teammates for their reaction just looking down at the tablet and holding Spencer close. If he would have looked up he would have seen Garcia crying and the other members especially JJ also touched by what they saw. She swallows hard ones and then breaths out to not cry. And a writing appeared on the screen. "You have 20 minutes to the next one." And then changed to a timer on every one of their tablets.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay what do we got?" Hotch asks and then continues himself. "Every single one of them was real. Mostly showing either one of you in a vulnerable situation." 

"We have also us talking about each other" Morgan mentions and then places the tablet on the table and takes his hand up to Spencer's head. "It's okay,calm breaths."

"How many cameras do we have?"

"Six"

"So there is a possibility he can hear us now."

"Then he must have put them in right before, this room is being checked befor these kind of meetings." JJ gets up and closes the doors, which should have been done long before. 

"Whatever is published and it seems like it's only on our devices since no one barged into here yet, I will be standing behind you two. What you do or talk about in your home is your decision and we will set anything to keep those videos private." The last they need now is a sextape flying around the internet.

"Thank you Hotch."

"Spence?" In sympathy JJ looks at Spencer who was shaking and quietly trying to catch a real breath.

"You are okay nothing can happen to you in here." Morgan tells him and tells the team to go on. 

"You two have a place at mine till we cleared the whole house and he is catched." Rossi assured them. 

"Thank you."

"What can we get out of the first Video?" Hotch asks. 

"Probably an attempt to make them fight even before the other videos."

"Well that didn't work." Rossi gestures to Morgan holding Spencer closely talking to him in a hushed voice to calm him down.

"What else?"

"Maybe he wanted to hint at Spencer's stimming it was very present." JJ tells them her idea.

"But we know it can be." Alex argues.

"But maybe he thinks we don't."

"Let's keep it at making each other angry and the stimming. Second video?" The team notices Hotch's tension but hardly anyone at the table can say they aren't tensed up and afraid what might be leaked. For all they now a second part could be filmed in another house. 

"My guess is that the second video was an attempt to make me feel bad I suggested a movie and it triggered a panic attack and I could have known that it can." 

"Third one?"

Uncomfortable Morgan moves in his seat.

"My guess is to show them that he has eyes on everything and that he has the no problem with showing us such things." Alex guesses

"What about the women who was she?" Hotch asks directed at Morgan.

"May. I don't even have a last name we hooked up a couple of times that's it."

"Does anyone have any connection to her?" The team denies it so they move on to the fourth. "My guess is to show me that Spencer does this."

"Maybe even get him kicked off the team. He is to smart for him." Rossi comments.

"I think he is maybe underestimating what we know about each other."

"But we didn't know this." JJ points out.

"I did." Alex tells her.

"Me too."Hotch states. Morgan can see the hurt in her eyes for a moment and then she smiles it away and doesn't comment it.

"Maybe even the fact that they go to Dr. Hudson. Maybe he went or goes to her too."

"She is specialist on autistic people she takes other patients but its unlikely."

"Should we keep the option open that he is autistic?"

"We can't rule it out." Hotch point's out."Do you know if the letter was real?"

"Yeah I called the person if he wasn't a real victim and someone who was paid to do this he must have grown up in the neighborhood or knowing much about it but we talked about things that you typically can only know if you grew up there." 

"He knows we know about it. It was on the news." JJ remarks and the continues. "Maybe just to have the power of showing your vulnerable side to us."

"But what does he get out of it?"

"Humiliation. Eventhough it isn't something to be ashamed of everybody most people feel embarrassed if they see a video like this from themselves. Maybe even more than the sextape." 

"Stop talking!" Garcia suddenly yells and then holds up a notepad that reads "Microphones/Kameras in the tablets" 

"I'll get ducktape" JJ writes back and hurries down and then taping over the cameras. 

"What about the microphones?" 

Garcia motions Hotch to follow her out and when they come back in they hold up another tablet next to a notepad that says:"Put the tape over it like this the sound will be muffled,best we can do." And then turns the page. "Garcia hasn't found that he does take the audio or visual, just in case he starts to."


	3. Chapter 3

_"What was up with Rossi today?"_

_"What do you mean?"_ Spencer places the grocery bags on the counter before answering Morgan. 

_"He was all snappy today."_

_"Didn't talk to him today, I couldn't tell you."_

_"I wanted to and then he send me out."_

_"What did you want to talk about?"_

_"Nothing really I just haven't talked to him in a while."_

_"It probably will get better. You know him. It's the age."_ Morgan jokes and puts the paprika in the fridge and the camera cuts to Morgan's office. "He was in the headquarters." 

"When was that?" 

"September 26th." Spencer mumbles and presses himself against Morgan as he sees himself walking in and Morgan's head snap up. 

_"What's wrong?hey."_

_"Rossi."_

_"What is it with Rossi?"_ Morgan tries to sit him down on the couch but Spencer refuses his fingernails burying into his neck. _"Keep talking to me."_

_"He hates me."_

_"I don't think that's possible. C'mon one deep breath and then we talk about this."_

_"He yelled at me."_

_"Why did he yell at you?"_

_"Because I was being nosey."_

_"What does being nosey mean?"_

_"Nosey is used to describe someone who asks too many questions about -"_

_"No in your context what happened?"_

_"I wanted to talk to him because we haven't talked in a while and then he snapped at me and told me to stop asking so many questions."_ What the intentions behind this are is clear, he wants to use these conversations between Spencer and Morgan to make the team upset about each other. 

_"First off: Don't stop asking questions. You can ask anyone of us anything okay? Secondly: Sometimes people need some time to short their thoughts. You have that too.That's why we have the alone time but they are people that aren't taking the time but it will get better again and then I am sure he is willing to talk to you."_

_"But he hates me now."_

_"He doesn't hate you that's something your mind came up with."_

_"I am pretty sure he does."_ Whatever was said afterwards was not caught on tape or at least not published. "It was real." 

The second Video starts with Morgan and JJ standing in the kitchen and Hotch can read on both of their faces that what is about to happen is something that bothers both of them and Morgan tries to shield Spencer from it but he takes Morgan's arm down deciding to watch it and then it happens, JJ slaps Morgan ones right across the face _. "What is wrong with you?"_

_"What is wrong with me? You are the one that told Henry he can't play with Spencer anymore because he makes him sick."_

_"I did not say it that way."_

_"Well he understood it that way."_

_"Henry is fussing all over him, he can't catch a break if they are together and he is not telling him that he needs time. It was the same the last times, Henry will keep talking and keep being loud until Spencer has a meltdown and you sure as hell don't want him to see that either."_

_"Henry is not a loud kid."_

_"It's still to loud for Spencer."_ Morgan yells. 

_"You can't decide if they spend time together or not. They both want to. Do you even understand what you did by telling Henry something like this?"_ JJ accuses him. _"He feels terrible. He thinks he is the reason why Spencer gets meltdowns-"_

_"He is."_

_"No his autism is. And the right way to teach him that is to explain him that like Will, Spencer and I always did and if there are things like this you add explanations on top of that not telling him something like this."_

_"I am not changing my mind. I don't want him here this often."_

"It was real." JJ said her voice lightly cracking. "We are good now." She looks directly down onto the tablet not in anyones eyes and Hotch wonders how often the team fights like this and he just doesn't notice. 

The third video starts playing and it again takes place in the kitchen, Alex sitting in front of Spencer a crossword puzzle between them. _"One word and then we talk that's the rule we chose."_

_"I don't want to talk."_

_"I know but this is what we have the rule for. You can write down one answer and you answer me one question."_

_"No."_

_"I am just trying to help you."_

_"I want to do this with Morgan."_

_"I know because Morgan is not going to make you talk."_ They recognise this as the time shortly after Meave. Spencer must just have started to speak again. _"Come on,tell me about the dreams you told Rossi about. Are they better?"_

_"We danced."_

_"You did?"_

_"I am allowed to fill out a word that was a question."_ He goes straight to filling the word in and tries to write in another word but was stopped. 

_"One word."_

_"I can fill out my crosswords puzzle how I want it I don't need to answer any question about my girlfriend because she was shot in the head. She is dead. She bled out on the floor of an old warehouse. She is dead. There is no need to talk about her anymore."_ He yells and the video ends. 

"Real." She confirms just when the next video starts playing showing Hotch and Rossi standing in the kitchen around the counter both a beer in their hands it must have been Morgan's birthday. 

_"When I first saw them together I had never thought they would share a house like this one day."_ It was clear that both of them had been drinking for some time now. Hotch's hand sliding over the light wooden counter. 

_"Tell me that. When I first met them I thought I would spend the rest of my carrier hating that kid that just wouldn't stop talking."_

_"Fair point. Although he wasn't this talkative when I got to meet him but it was exhausting listening to him at first. Always repeating words or phrases. Sometimes it just drove nuts."_ Hotch didn't dare meeting Morgan's eyes he just looked quickly at Spencer who's face he can't entirly see because his back is turned towards him and then looking at Rossi. 

He has vague memories of having that conversation. 

_"Well he still does that sometimes."_

Hotch picks up Spencer's book that his mom made and Gideon expended. _"He used to carry it along everywhere when he first joined the team."_

 _"My name is Spencer Reid."_ Rossi reads out loud whole Hotch picks the next thing out of the box that always stands in the exact same place containing stim toys, earbuds, the book and other things and the team can only assume how much he must have had to drink if he invent their privacy like this. _"Clean you room. First: Put your books back into the shelf, Second: Make your bed, Third: Put your toys away, Forth: Clean your desk. "_

_"She could have been a wonderful mother if she wasn't sick"_

"She is a wonderful mother." Spencer says defending her.

_"Look what we got here on the back: Clean your apartment. Looks awfully like Jason's handwriting."_

_"It probably is he sure had a weak spot for him."_

_"I am Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid I am with the behaviour analysis unit of the FBI."_ Rossi reads out loud having turned further to the back. 

Both agents having the embarrassment written on their face while Morgan was feeling the rage building up inside of him.

_"He used that page so often, it was a long sentence and he was always so proud when he got it out in ones in front of other LEOs even though he speaks about statistics that I can't understand and probably never will."_

_"It's probably a different."_

_"I know. Who to call if Morgan isn't home"_ Hotch holds up a laminated list. _"First Derek Morgan, second Jennifer Jareau, Third Will Lamontange. Fourth Emily Prentiss. Well she sure won't be a help were ever she us right now."_

_"Did you talk to her lately?"_

_"No. Fifth Aaron Hotchner, sixth Penelope Garcia, seventh David Rossi."_

_"Well that's an honor. Being last."_

_"Well you are not last Sarah Morgan has got the place right behind you."_

_"Yeah she lived in Chicago. Might as well call me last place."_

_"You are right."_ He puts the list aside pulling out a chewing necklaces. It was barely every used no matter how much Morgan tried to stop him from using his fingers to chew on he would always go back to it. _"Sometimes I get reminded of how sick he actually is."_

_"That thing reminds you? Not the inability to order his own meal?"_

_"I got used to it."_

"Spencer we are-"Hotch tries. 

"Just shut up and listen." Morgan interrupts him protective bringing his hand up to Spencer's head going through his curls. In any other situation Hotch would have told him off now.

_"You ever regretted letting him join the team?"_

_"Not because his diagnose."_ Hotch cracks a chuckle and the team is sure that they never have seen him this drunk or loose. Expect for Rossi. _"His first week he nearly got run over by a car because he was to excited over seeing his first crime scene I had to pull him back like he is my child."_

_"Isn't he?"_

_"God know. To be honest he made me wish practically beg Jack is born without any- you know-"_

_"You still would have loved him. They is no chance you wouldn't have."_

_"At that time I could have imagined myself not having the patience."_

_"It is not like back then anymore you know your way with Spencer."_

_"With more luck than sanity."_

_"But you do. I don't think I ever did."_

_"If you don't he doesn't know."_ They both chuckle again. _"He adores you like a damn puppy."_

_"Who doesn't?"_

Hotch snorts taking another sip. _"Wife one to three maybe?"_

 _"They still do. Look at this page 'How to clean my gun' "_ They can see Hotch stop drinking, putting his bottle down and taking the book. 

_"I made this."_

_"Now who wouldn't have been able to take care of their autistic child."_

_"I remember he always had problems with his gun I took a blank note and wrote it down he must have glued it in."_ The book was filled with notes like this ready to fall apart but it still has a few empty pages. _"Steps to get into the headquarters."_ Rossi snorts in the video ones making Morgan snap. 

"You guys think that is funny?" 

"Morgan-" 

"You are coming into my house. Looking at our stuff and then making fun of him? Because he is trying his best? You could have gotten your head out of your ass and helped him which was your job the minute you hired him." 

"Not now Morgan." He reminds him gesturing back to the tablet and he goes back to listening. 

_"What to do if Morgan over sleeps?"_ Rossi continues having the book back in his hand. _"First step: Finishing your morning routine till after reading your reading time. You have plenty of time to get in it is not to late. Step two: Go up and check if he isn't maybe up yet. Step three: Wake him. Step four: Go back down and continue your routine which is Step four point one: Getting your shoes on. Step four point two: Going to the bathroom. Step four point three: Putting your jacket on. Step four point four:Getting your badge, gun and bag."_

_"Well that's detailed."_

_"How does he even work in the field?"_

_"Does he work in the field?"_

_"He shouldn't."_ Rossi comments taking another sip. _"Working from Quantico or the precinct would be just fine."_

The video stops and another timer shows up. Dialed down to ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea formatting this would take so damn long. It literally took less time writing my exam today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl

"Morgan, Reid, it isn't what it looks like." Hotch stands up apologising.

"You wanna tell me this video is fake?"

"No, no it isn't we were drunk and I-"

"That isn't an apology." Morgan yells and Spencer flinches in his lab and then stands up moving back from the table covering his ears.

"I know we were just-"

"I don't care." 

"Morgan please just sit back down and let us get through this footage if we fight now what good is it going to give us?" Rossi tries.

"You don't even want him on the team. Why would I care about this fucking footage?"

"That is not what I meant you know I love the kid."

"Then love all of it." The sentence makes the entire room go silent. 

"Morgan, we need to focus on this." JJ speaks up. "This is what he wanted. He picked fights between all of us. This is what he was getting it."

"He didn't make them say those things." 

"I know. But they were drunk and assholes but they aren't the enemy."

"Like I said being drunk is not an apology." With that he sits back down and motions for Spencer to come back over. "I won't yell again I promise." Shyly Spencer sits back down, and Morgan looks at him for a moment studying his facial expressions trying to read what is going in in his brain and there was this deep sadness in his eyes for a moment before Spencer leans back down on his shoulder taking his notes back. 

They stay in silence till the next Video plays, none of them having the need to discuss any of these arguments in this short period of time.

_ "Stop that" _ Spencer's giggles fill the room, the video shows them laying on the sofa, Morgan on top of them, having his arms around him and poking with his fingers his side.

_ "Not a chance" _

_ "Please" _ It was clear that Spencer was okay with what was happening they are just messing around.. 

_ "Admit you ate my cake." _

_ "I didn't-" _ He interrupts himself by a laughter.  _ "I didn't eat your cake." _

_ "So it just disappeared?" _

_ "Yes."  _

_ "You are lying."  _

_ "I am not" _

_ "Oh yeah? I am pretty sure you are because cake normally doesn't disappear from the fridge like that."  _

_ "Maybe someone stole it." _

_ "Yeah who would be breaking into our house?" _ Well that didn't age well.

_ "I don't know." _

_ "You are lucky you have that sweet face of yours." _ Morgan leans down, gives him a kiss on the cheek and gets up from the couch.  _ "Seriously you ate it didn't you?" _

_ "Yeah who else?" _ He snorts ones and then the cameras cut so you can see every step he takes to get up in his room and they only now realise how much of their house was actually filled with cameras. They could watch him go into his room and lay on his bed and after a few moments start to jerk off.

"That did not happen immediately after that." Morgan makes clear. "It probably did on the same day but I know I would not have gotten up from the couch and then went straight to my room."

"Maybe he wants Spencer to believe you did." JJ guesses.

"He didn't do this we made French toast after that."

"So this is the first that is manipulated?" Hotch asks.

"Yes."

"I did really not need to see that."JJ comments just when the next video starts. "And also not that" 

"What has he with sextaping me?" Morgan asks as he recognizes the room he was in and the women laying underneath him.

_ "Stop for a second" _ Morgan's voice is creaky and he is slightly out of breath. 

_ "What is it?"  _

_ "I think I heard something crash downstairs." _

_ "Probably nothing" _ The camera cuts to Spencer standing in the living room, shaking like a leaf and looking at the broken window. 

_ "Is somebody there?" _ His voice is tremulous as he looks at the window and then takes a step aside closer to their shelf were their guns are looked in.  _ "If this was an accident you can say that." _ He tries again and reaches for the door of the cupboard, squatting down and getting his gun out and pointing it at the window. _ "Just step around the house hands above your head. I am armed." _

_ "Normally a brick doesn't fly into our window in the middle of the day on accident but I won't shoot you if you just slowly step in front of the window. We can talk about this." _ He approaches the window but then takes a step back when the window in the last room breaks, he walks through the corridor out in the backyard and hears another window break and the camera cuts back to Morgan.

_ "I am so sorry, are you not hearing this?" _

_ "Well I do but it's probably just a glass keep going." _

_ "FBI hands in the air were I can see them and slowly turn around." _ Spencer yells but you can't see him the house is filmed from a man going into the house,his hand moving along the book shelf before he walks into Morgan's office carefully not to leave traces and it isn't sure what he looks for and the camera cuts back to Morgan who was back into not hearing a thing and the video of them keeps going on until he comes with a moan and goes down on here and finishes her. Everybody in the room clearly uncomfortable and then the camera cuts back to him coming down the stairs with her and realizing what was done to his house. 

_ "Spencer? Stay on the steps." _ Morgan goes to grab her a pair of house shoes from near the steps so she wouldn't cut her feet.  _ "Come with me but stay behind me." _

_ "Did someone broke in? _ " They recognize her from the video in the first part.

_ "I don't know." _ With an arm at her side he shields her behind him and goes into the living room to get his gun to realize that Spencer did get his.  _ "Spencer?" _ He moves his gun up and guides them through the hallway outside of the house were Spencer looks down on a teenager  _ "What happened?" _

_ "Apparently we are the new attraction for teenagers. It was a test of courage to throw bricks into the home of two FBI agents." _

_ "Kid do you know how dangerous this is? If I would have been downstairs and not Agent Dr. Reid you probably would be on your way to a hospital now." _

_ "You weren't suppose to be home." _

_ "Yeah that makes it better." _ The scene is filmed from a camera above their heads just above the doorstep.  _ "Did you call the police?" _

_ "Not yet." _ Morgan stays quiet for a moment and then looks up to Spencer and down to the kid again. 

_ "I am sorry but I don't want to pay for the windows so we are gonna have to." _

"So you have a name?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah I don't remember it but it's documented I talked to his mother he apologized but we reported it never the less."

"That was a good thing since we know now that this was not a teenage prank." Hotch tells him. "Do you know what he wanted in your office?"

"No they is nothing sensitive, mostly bills, insurance, stuff that is connected to my houses and sometimes a few case files." 

The next video starts with Spencer and Morgan sitting on the floor of Spencer's room. _ "Hear my heartbeat? Focus on that." _

_ "I heard something." _

_ "There is no one in the house I locked everything and if the windows break the alarm on my phone goes off you know that." _

_ "I promise you I heard something." _

_ "It's okay, try to slow your breath." _ They are both dresses in sleep wear and it is pretty dark in the room.  _ "That's good, keep that going."  _

_ "I didn't imagine it. I heard it." _

_ "You are tired, we had a long case it was probably just a dream." _ With the sentence the camera cuts to a man filming himself in the mirror with a mask on. He is standing in their downstairs bathroom. "Oh god."

"I told you I heard something."

_ "Let's go downstairs together we take the gun with us that is in the hallway." _ They follow the plan, taking it out of the safe, it was the gun Hotch gifted Spencer after he shot the killer in the hospital with it.  _ "You take it." _

_ "You are the better shooter." _

_ "I have my hands it's fine you take it." _ Slowly they make their way downstairs and clear room by room until the camera changes to them being filmed from the backyard and then the man holds a gun up pointing it at their backs but the video stops.

"He knew how to get in and out in our house without setting of the alarm."

"Is that possible?"

"No, even if you properly unlock the door I will get a message."

"So he hacked into it." Rossi suggested. 

"Possibly." And with that the tablets turn back into their normal layout. 

"Don't do anything." Garcia immediately announces. "I need them exactly like they are."

"Garcia, collect the tablets, you two stay here. I will go to Strauss. Rossi you are with me and Blake and JJ you stay with them. After that everybody comes back in here we need to talk about what the videos mean and how to continue and I know this is for no one comfortable." With that Hotch leaves the room,Rossi behind him and Gracia starts taking the tablets while the others are silenced by what just happened.

"Were are we going now?" Spencer asks with a low voice.

"Chicago."

"As in to your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Both of us?"

"We can stay here but I think moving in with Rossi isn't as appealing as it was an hour ago and honestly I don't want to be here. I need my time."

"I will come with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second part

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl


End file.
